


I Remember This

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Remus and Sirius have it off in the Shack before they both leave Hogwarts in PoA</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember This

**Author's Note:**

> Contains rough sex with minimal lubrication and not a lot of tenderness. Mentions of het sex.

Remus hadn’t been inside a man in twelve years. Sure, he’d fucked cheap Knockturn Alley hookers and hags. He’d even had a steady Muggle girlfriend for a good six months. There was plenty of pleasure to be found in the delicate, sweeping folds of a pussy, in the heady, alkaline scent of minge.

But nothing Remus had sought and found in the past twelve years compared to this: Sirius Black bent double as Remus sheathed himself in the beautiful man’s tight arsehole, only spit and a bit of natural slick to aid the path. Sirius groaned in pain but Remus didn’t slow, reaching around Sirius to grasp Sirius’s dick. Remus wasn’t surprised to feel that Sirius’s erection had flagged at the pain, but a few steady strokes brought Sirius back to attention.

They didn’t speak, other than grunts of pleasure and pain. They’d never re-negotiated this relationship, never decided that it would begin again. They simply had fallen hard to the worm floor of the Shack, trousers and pants and shirts hastily discarded as Remus positioned Sirius in front of himself.

And now there was nothing left but blind sensation, need and the results of having been apart for twelve years, twelve years in which Sirius hadn’t even been able to jerk off and Remus had restrained himself to pussy.

With a final groan, Remus came, spilling himself into Sirius. Sirius released a strangled cry and Remus felt Sirius’s muscles tense, then felt the come spilling over onto his hand.

They disentangled themselves, not a word spoken. Remus dressed slowly. “I’m leaving Hogwarts,” he told Sirius.

“I’m leaving Britain,” Sirius answered. Sirius always had to one-up him.

Remus nodded, leaving the Shack without another word.


End file.
